miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miitopia Fanon Wiki:Rules
Here are the rules of the Miitopia Fanon Wiki. Do keep them in mind, but if you're a good user, you have little to worry about. Those who have contributed a lot may have a lower chance of being blocked. There is also an FAQ for becoming part of the staff located at the bottom. __FORCETOC__ Rule List FAQ * I am 12 years or younger, will I get blocked? 'Yes. If you are found to be 12 years or younger, you will be blocked until you turn 13. So if you are underage, please wait until age 13. * '''Is Sockpuppetry allowed? '''Sockpuppeting is not allowed. If you are blocked and try to create another account (a sockpuppet) to evade that block, both accounts will be permanently blocked. *'Does Grammar matter? If you are not a native English speaker, grammar mistakes are allowed, but deliberately leaving grammatical errors is not acceptable. * Does a newly-created page have to be massive? '''Not necessarily, but a new page MUST be at least 200 bytes. Small pages are signs of spam. You will receive a warning if you break this rule, and a block if you repeat it again. 200 bytes is not that big, so unless it's spam, you shouldn't fall afoul of this rule. * '''Do I have to add categories to a page? Yes, although no block will be considered for not adding categories to a page. Even the Staff forget sometimes! * How long should comments be? 'Comments should not be long, not be spam and must be relevant to the page. One and only warning if you break those rules. * '''Do these rules apply to the Miitopia Wiki? '''No, these rules are only for THIS wiki to follow. * '''Will these rules ever change? '''Maybe, but a notification will be put on the wiki's front page noting the change. *'Which form of English should I use? Any type of English is fine. * I'm a new user here, and I'm scared I'm gonna get blocked for doing something wrong, help! '''Don't freak out! An admin can leave a message on your message wall so you won't repeat the offence again. You would have a lower chance to be blocked if you've contributed a lot. We all make blunders. '''If you specifically signed up to break these rules, these rules won't apply. A banhammer will be applied to your forehead, though. FAQ about Adminship * How long do I have to contribute before I become admin? 'You must have contributed on this wiki for at least 3 months to be eligible to become an admin and having a reasonable amount of productive edits. * '''If I have ever been blocked, will this affect how I become admin? '''Not much, but you cannot sign up for admin if you got blocked in the past 30 days. If you have been blocked at least three times, you are not allowed to become an admin. * '''Do I have to be 13 or over to be an admin? '''Yes, according to Wikia's Terms of Service. * '''How active do I have to be to become an admin? '''Reasonably active. If you have made less than 10 edits in one month, you will be demoted to a normal user. * '''How ''do I become an admin? ''' ** Firstly, you must not have been nominated and failed to become one in the past 30 days, or been blocked 3 or more times. **Tell a BUREAUCRAT (either Fanofkinopio or Jewelraffe) if you wish to be an admin and explain two good reasons WHY. ***(Good reasons include: Active for a very long time, good and productive edits, been praised for my edits a number of times on this wiki etc.) ***(Bad reasons include: I want to feel what it's like to be admin, I work as a doctor in real life, my friend is a bureaucrat on this wiki etc.) **BOTH Bureaucrats (Fanofkinopio and Jewelraffe) MUST confirm the request, then an official voting will begin. After one week, if the user receives '''AT LEAST 50% of votes, (s)he will be promoted. If no one votes, then another week will be set to vote and after that, a promotion will not happen. *'What about being a chat/discussions/rollback moderator?' **If an admin thinks you have worked hard enough, the admin may tell you on your message wall if you would like to be promoted. (It's okay if you don't want to be one) Category:Help